


Accidents and fate

by Kurerufox



Category: Chicago Fire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Car Accidents, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Hurt Kelly Severide, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Other, Porn with Feelings, Savior Derek Hale, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Kelly Severide has a bike accident in the middle of nowhere, luckily a wild werewolf (Derek Hale) happens to live nearby and rescue him from a certain death.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kelly Severide
Kudos: 6





	Accidents and fate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I almost had a bike accident because of a reckless driver... Luckily and thanks to my good reflexes, I avoided flying off the road.  
> And it inspired me this one shot (at least something good got out of this experience!)

Kelly opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground body cold and aching everywhere, it took him a few minutes to remember what had happened to him. The car arriving too fast and in the middle of the road forcing him to run his bike on the side, in the dirt and that hidden rock that sent him flying downhill with no warning. The bastard causing the accident had visibly not stopped to call 911 because considering how cold he was, he had been lying there for a while. He searched for his phone and found it completely crushed in his pocket.

 _I need to move_ , thought the fireman, survival instinct kicking in but when he tried he realised he was too weak to do so. The pool of blood surrounding his body made him wary, there was a lot of it. He needed to get back up the hill, to the side of the road to get help, no one was ever going to find him down here and with such blood loss he would pass out again and probably die freezing during the night. He groaned in pain as he fought to move his body and find where the bleeding came from to stop it, at least he could move his upper body and his legs, which meant that his spine was alright even if it was definitely badly bruised.

-"You shouldn't move." Said a husky voice startling him. He turned to see a dark haired man looking down at him from the rock on which he was crouching like a wild cat.

-"I... I need to...s... stop the bleeding." Replied Kelly. "Please call 911."

-"You'll be dead before they get here." Said the man in a very detached way, Kelly shivered, he had found the bleeding wound and pressing his hands on it wasn't stopping anything.

-"Please help me." He said as he looked at the stranger. "Call 911 please, maybe they can send a helicopter..."

-"Even if they took a helicopter you'd be dead before they arrive." Kelly felt anger rise inside him, dying like this was just too stupid and having a man looking at him and not helping whatsoever was just the icing on the cake. Adrenaline gave him the rush to almost yell:

-"So what? You're just gonna stand here and watch me bleed to death?!" The dark haired man tilted his head to the side.

-"No... I'll help you if you promise to keep your cool and keep our encounter secret." Kelly frowned.

-"What? Why?"

-"I don't want people to come and search for me. I don't like people. I wanna stay alone. And I don't like it when people freak out, scream and shout. So whatever happens, you're gonna have to stay cool." Added the stranger.

-"Alright, I can do that... I'm a firefighter you know, keeping cool is part of the job. Please help me, I promise I won't tell anyone you're here..." Said Kelly. A shiver ran through him, he was feeling colder and tired now, the blood-loss was starting to take its toll. "Help me... Please." The dark haired man looked like he was not sure about what to do. "I don't wanna die like this..." Added the fireman with tears in his eyes as he could feel his strength depleting second by second.

-"Promise to keep your word?" Asked the stranger.

-"I promise." Said Kelly.

-"Fine." The dark haired man moved closer and in one swift move ripped open Kelly's jeans to reveal the bleeding wound on his upper leg, the fireman only had a second to wonder what the man had used to cut his jeans so easily, then he just winced as the fabric stuck to his skin when the stranger removed it, sending painful jolts of electricity down to his feet. Then to Kelly's surprise, the man bend over him and licked the wound.

-"Whathefuck?!" Was all he could say before he had to clench his teeth to avoid screaming in pain and breathe yo avoid passing out right away. He groaned and tried to make the man stop but the stranger caught his hands and pinned them to his chest as he kept on licking the wound. Kelly's view got blurry as stars started appearing in his sight but he could have sworn the man had shiny red eyes before he finally passed out.

When Kelly woke up he was comfortably lying on a bed, he tried to move but the pain made him yelp. Just a second later the dark haired man entered the room with a worried look on his face, he stepped angrily towards the bed and Kelly felt wary without knowing why exactly.

-"You really shouldn't move!" Said the stranger with a stern tone. The fireman blinked a few times before his mind got back to work.

-"I... I'm thirsty... Could I have some water please?" He finally said, the stranger seemed to relax a little.

-"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back." He replied as he turned around. "But don't try to get up, just lie down will you?!" The look he gave Kelly made the grown up that he was feel like a naughty brat, he nodded and said a timid:

-"Erm... yeah, okay." To his saviour who seemed happy about it and left the room nodding. While he waited for his water, Kelly wondered why the stranger had not taken him to a hospital, he moved a little, because he needed to look at the wound on his leg. To his surprise, it looked like an old wound, at least a week old, almost completely healed, on the outside anyway. He touched it and wondered if he had been out for that long.

-"Didn't I told you to stay put?!" Kelly jumped on the bed, startled by the loud voice.

-"How long was I out?" He asked.

-"Just a day, which isn't much considering how much blood you lost." Replied the man as he gave Kelly a glass of water.

-"Just a day?" The fireman frowned and looked at his leg.

-"If you're wondering how you healed so fast, the answer is because of me." Kelly's frown became deeper.

-"Because of you?"

-"Yeah, me and the fact that I'm a werewolf, my saliva helped you heal faster." The firefighter blinked.

-"You're a... werewolf?" He could not stop his heartbeat from going faster as he asked.

-"That's why I made you promise to keep your cool." Replied the wolf.

-"I understand that now..." And that also made a thousand questions appear in the back of Kelly's mind, the most prominent one being: Are you gonna eat me? But he dismissed it, thinking that a werewolf would most probably have eaten him when he had found him bleeding instead of saving him. The next question was obviously: are you a complete nutcase or an actual real for real werewolf? He drank and winced when he moved to lay back down too weak to stay seated.

-"Are you in pain?" Asked the dark haired man.

-"Yeah." Replied Kelly. "If you happened to have some painkillers, that would be great!"

-"I don't have any meds here, but I'll take the pain from you." Replied the man as he moved forward.

-"Take the pain? What... how?" The wolf extended an arm.

-"Give me your hand I'll show you." The human frowned looking at the man before him. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Added the werewolf. The fireman was unsettled but he was in pain so he gave his hand, the wolf took it and almost immediately Kelly felt his pain being drained from him, he looked in awe the dark veins that appeared on the man's arm as he took the ache away. Kelly wondered if it hurt him to do so because he could see him clench his teeth and breath a bit faster.

-"Does that... it... hurt you?" He asked concerned that a total stranger might suffer for him.

-"Don't worry about it." Replied the wolf shrugging his shoulders. After a few more minutes of the treatment, Kelly was feeling relaxed and completely pain-free.

-"Thank you." He said. "You saved me, now you helped me again with the pain and I don't even know your name... Mine is Kelly, Kelly Severide."

-"My name doesn't matter, in a few days you'll be on your way..." Replied the man with a sad look on his face he tried to hide. "I'm gonna get you something to eat, you need to feed to get your strength back." He left the room before Kelly had a chance to reply anything. Moments later he came back with food and he casually sat on the bed next to Kelly. "D'you need me to feed you?" He asked just as naturally.

-"I..." Kelly wanted to say _no I don't_ , feeling weird about being fed by a complete stranger, but he was feeling so feeble he was on the brink of passing out again. He looked at the wolf straight in the eyes and before he could add anything the creature said:

-"I'll feed you, don't worry about it." With no further ado he filled the fork in his hand and offered it to Kelly's mouth.

-"Thank you." Replied Kelly before he ate, feeling his cheeks turn a shade redder. He observed silently the man feeding him, he was good looking and behind his rough attitude and apparent lack of people's skills he seemed like a good guy or rather werewolf. After all he had saved him. _Werewolf_... Kelly could not stop thinking about it, was it true or was the man a complete wacko? Living in the wood, all alone and for long enough would probably turn any sane person into some sort of crackpot thought the fireman but then he remembered the red eyes. So when his plate was finished he asked: "So... you're a werewolf?" The dark haired man looked at him like he was expecting something else to follow the question, but Kelly stayed silent, waiting for his answer.

-"Yeah." Finally replied the man.

-"What is it like?"

-"Why d'you care?" Replied the wolf like he was ready to bite.

-"I'm just curious I guess, you're the first werewolf I've ever met..." Said Kelly as cool as a cucumber. "I always thought you guys existed only in legends and old children's tales you know..." The wolf kept quiet for a few seconds frowning and observing Kelly, the fireman wondered if the man was smelling him or if he was imagining things, then the wolf said:

-"It's pretty much like being a human but with stronger senses and abilities...as well as claws and sharp canines." He shrugged his shoulders. "And also being more affected by the moon I guess..."

-"How so?"

-"Well like they say in those tales, full moons are tricky, they make you angrier, especially when you're young. And then there are mating moons and red moons."

-"Full moons and mating moons I get, but what are red moons?"

-"They make us even angrier than normal full-moons, our ancestors used to call them war moons."

-"War moons, whoa okay... And do you actually turn into a... wolf? Or something alike?"

-"Something alike yeah: a werewolf!"

-"Can you show me?" The wolf frowned and Kelly felt like a brat all over again. "I don't mean to be rude you know, like I said, I'm just curious... I'm sorry, you don't have to do that for me if you..." The wolf interrupted him:

-"I can but you have to promise me you'll stay cool. If you make sudden moves your wounds will reopen."

-"Okay, yeah sure... I'll stay cool, I promise." Replied Kelly, the dark haired man considered his face for a moment and finally nodded. He got up from the bed and took a few steps back, then he turned into a hairy and long-sharpened teethed version of himself, a proper werewolf, downright scary with his red eyes, like Kelly had expected in a crazy way. But the firefighter stayed cool as promised, even if his heart was running like an Afghan hound in his chest. "Wow, that's... fucking incredible... Can you... could you come closer?" The werewolf looked a bit surprised by the request but moved forward anyway and stood still as the human observed him with interest. "Thank you...for showing me this..." The wolf turned back into the handsome human and Kelly gaped in awe before the transformation.

-"You can't tell anyone about this you understand?"

-"Yes, of course I understand... Man, you saved my life! I'd never do anything that could jeopardise yours!" Replied Kelly and for a split second he saw a smile appear on the corner of his saviour's lips.

-"You need to rest now." Said the man as he picked up the plate.

-"Actually, I... I need to go to the restroom." Said Kelly wondering if he could even stand on his feet. The wolf looked at him and said:

-"You won't be able to do that by yourself. I'm gonna help you, just wait a minute." He left the room with the plate and came back shortly after. "I'll carry you to the bathroom and sit you on the toilets, then you'll call me when you're done alright?"

-"I can try to walk."

-"That would be useless and stupid." Replied the wolf as he bend down to pick up Kelly bride's style. That's when the fireman realised that he was wearing a fresh tee-shirt and boxers.

-"Did you change my clothes?" He asked a bit unsettled about the idea of being undressed by the stranger.

-"I had to, they were covered in blood and dirt." Simply replied the wolf like it was the most normal thing in the world to do for a stranger and the human tried to ignore the voice in his head screaming that the man had seen him naked by looking at the bathroom they had entered. The wolf placed him carefully on the toilet seat and said: "Call me if you need help alright?"

-"Yeah okay. Thank you...sir." The wolf looked at him with a frown. "I'm gonna call you _sir_ , since you won't tell me your name sir... Unless you can tell it to me? After all you've seen me naked as a worm... I guess that puts us on a certain level of intimacy right?" The wolf scoffed a little, shaking his head, looking amused.

-"It's Derek." He finally said as he left the room.

-"Derek, cool. Well, _thank you Derek_!" Said Kelly joyfully. The wolf chuckled softly and just as quickly hid his smile and closed the door behind him. When he was done, Kelly called him back, a bit ill at ease about being carried like a bride again but clearly unable to do anything that involved using his legs by himself. The wolf entered the room with no warning and Kelly was glad he had taken the time to put his boxers back on before calling.

-"You're done." Said Derek, Kelly stopped himself from answering something like _Yeah, thank you captain obvious,_ because he was not sure about the wolf's sense of humour at that point. So he just nodded. Derek picked him up and carried him back to the bed.

-"Why haven't you brought me to a hospital Derek? I mean, I don't want to sound ungrateful but you probably have better things to do than taking care of me..." Asked Kelly. Being in the wolf's arms made him feel warmer and he surprised himself by smelling his neck, curious to discover his smell. Obviously Derek noticed it and he looked at him. Their faces were close and Kelly blushed in spite of himself as his eyes got lost on Derek's lips for a second before he managed to look away, heart pounding in his chest.

-"Like I told you I don't like people. I won't go to the city, I'd rather help you heal and then you can go back by yourself." Replied the wolf.

-"D'you live here alone?" Asked the fireman.

-"What d'you care?" Replied Derek with a renewed anger in his voice. Kelly looked at him silently, he could have sworn the wolf had choked down a sob with his answer.

-"I care because you saved my life Derek. I mean... I...I'm just being curious again I guess. You don't have to answer me tho..." The wolf cut him off and said:

-"Yeah I do. It's better this way." Kelly frowned.

-"Better than what?" The wolf looked at him like his questions were annoying him but he replied anyway:

-"Better than people getting hurt because of me."

-"Is that because you become violent with those moons?" Derek exhaled, visibly irritated but he replied again:

-"No, I've been a werewolf for a long time, I know how to control myself. But people who get close to me always get hurt... That's why you're gonna heal and then go back to your life, forget about me." He laid Kelly on the bed and pulled the blankets to cover him up. The fireman shivered as the cool sheet touched his skin, he was overtired and colder than he should have been. Derek looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

-"Yeah, I'm just cold...it'll pass." The wolf grabbed another blanket and added it. "I'll never be able to forget you you know, even if I tried..." Added Kelly. "I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you... plus you're my first werewolf so..." He smiled and the wolf looked like he had frozen on the spot. they stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Kelly shivered anew, unable to warm himself up.

-"You're too cold." Said the wolf snapping out of his numbness. "It's not good for you, for your heart, we need to warm you up..." He stood silent as if waiting for Kelly to say something but the fireman just frowned slightly, he had no idea what to say. "There's no heating here... But body warmth would do the trick... if that's okay with you..." To Kelly's surprise, Derek blushed a little and looked ill at ease.

-"Body warmth, you mean... using your body to warm mine up?"

-"Yeah." Replied the wolf visibly trying to ignore his reddened cheeks. Kelly found it cute and quite sexy also but he spent no time wondering what it meant because he was shivering continuously and too cold to think properly so he replied in a shaky voice:

-"Yeah, that's a good idea actually, I'm so fucking cold right now..." His teeth chattered and Derek started taking off his clothes before him as if it was perfectly natural to strip in front of a stranger. Kelly was too surprised to look away at first, then he was just too mesmerised by the wolf's muscular and slender body, his tanned skin, perfect ass. Its view made him feel a little warmer and he held his breath as Derek seemed to hesitate about taking off his boxers but finally didn't as he looked up at Kelly and blushed again.

-"Turn on your side, I'll do the big spoon to warm you up." He said as he swiftly made his way on the other side of the bed to avoid Kelly's gaze. The fireman tried but discovered that his body was as stiff as a branch, he groaned but ultimately gave up and said:

-"I can't, I'm...too weak... sorry Derek." Hearing his name in Kelly's mouth made Derek feel strange, especially now that he was about to get in bed with the man.

-"It's alright, don't worry about it, I'll help you." The two men's eyes locked on each other again and there was a moment of stillness in time, Kelly blinked and found that his eyes had to slide down Derek's face to his mouth again, he licked his own lips without thinking as he observed the wolf's mouth and his heart bolted in his chest when he realised it. Derek heard it and smelled something that was definitely arousal. He snapped out of the moment and slid his body next to Kelly, carefully avoiding to look at him, he turned the human's body on its side and pressed himself against his back. The fireman hummed with pleasure as Derek's warmth enveloped him, the muscular arm that wrapped around his chest and pressed him softly against the chest behind him made him feel safer than he had ever imagined he wanted to be. He closed his eyes, goosebumps travelling throughout his body as he slowly started warming up.

-"Thank you..." He whispered before he fell asleep comfortably snuggled in Derek's arms, under a pile of blankets. The wolf felt glad he had fallen asleep so quickly because he could feel himself getting a hard-on. Being physically close to someone as attractive as this human was definitely doing something to him but he could not let himself fall for this guy. He had a life and was going to leave sooner than later, so there was no point in telling him how he felt. He stayed in bed with Kelly until the man was completely warmed up and then he stayed a bit longer, at some point he dozed off without even realising it.

The next time Kelly woke up he was warm, still comfortably held by the wolf's arm, he was much better. He slowly turned to be able to look at Derek's sleeping features without waking him up but it did not work, the wolf opened his eyes and they found each other face to face again. Kelly smiled like a teenager and said:

-"You have one unmistakable morning wood Derek!" He chuckled, the wolf frowned, still sleepy, before he understood what Kelly meant, he was still holding him tight against him and his cock was definitely enjoying the sensation. He jolted when he came to his senses and was about to move away when Kelly stopped him, holding him by the arm.

-"It's alright... Mine's the same you know..." Said the fireman, feeling like a horny teen. "I've never been with a man you know, but you... you're different..." He blushed and Derek frowned as he tilted his head to the side, eyes looking questioningly at the human. Suddenly Kelly felt like an idiot, why was he saying that to the man? What if the guy wasn't even remotely interested in him? "I... erm... shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... erm... make things awkward. Sorry." He let go of Derek's arm and looked away ashamed.

-"I can smell your arousal." Whispered Derek and Kelly's heart jumped. "I have to admit that I find your smell quite intoxicating Kelly..." The fireman exhaled shakily and turned back to look at the wolf, eyes lingering on the desired mouth. "What you just said, does that mean you want me to fuck you?" Kelly gaped at the blunt question, blinked a few times before he could answer:

-"Y...yeah I guess..." Derek moved his body upwards to stand on his elbow and be able to look down at Kelly.

-"Then I want you to ask for it out loud Kelly." The fireman's eyebrows went up, back down, he blushed anew, cleared his throat, swallowed and finally managed to say:

-"I... I want you to fuck me Derek." The wolf grinned and Kelly realised he had never seen him smile so widely and sincerely.

-"And I want to fuck you Kelly, your smell is heady and your body is so perfect..." Said the wolf before he kissed Kelly wantonly. The human hummed with pleasure and moaned as the wolf started grinding his hard limb against his bottom. When the wolf broke the kiss Kelly was out of breath, he winced as he tried to move his damaged leg. "Hush babe, let me take that pain away." Said Derek as he move a hand to do his magic.

-"Thank you." Said Kelly as the pain faded.

-"My pleasure handsome." Replied Derek before he slid under the covers.

-"What..." Kelly wanted to ask something, but when Derek's warm hand grabbed his boxers and made them slide down he just inhaled and waited. Then a warm and slick sensation engulfed his cock and he just exhaled shakily. "Oh fuck... Derek... Aaah..." Then he could not speak any more, just moan and groan as the wolf gave him one of the best blow-jobs of his life. When a lubed finger pressed at his hole he welcomed it and it felt better than he had imagined, when a second finger was added moments later he let out a: "Oh yeah..." that surprised him, but then he added: "Derek, that feels so good..." So the wolf added a third finger and Kelly came in his mouth pretty much as soon as that happened.

-"Did you enjoy this?" Asked Derek as his head came out from under the blankets. Kelly smiled.

-"You know I did! Thank you." The wolf smiled too and kissed Kelly again. Tasting his own cum in Derek's mouth was new for Kelly, but the possessive kiss that followed made him feel something new too: the need to be possessed and used by Derek. "Fuck me please!" He said as he broke the kiss. Red eyes started glowing before him, making his heart bolt, Derek's smile turned predatory and Kelly exhaled shakily. "Take me you sexy werewolf."

-"With pleasure." Said the wolf as he slid behind Kelly and got back to his big spoon position, only this time he moved Kelly's body, turning him halfway on his belly, carefully grabbed his injured leg to bend it up, allowing him better access to Kelly's hole and making sure he would not hurt him. He spat on his fingers and went back to stretching Kelly slowly, making the human moan anew.

-"I want to feel you inside me Derek, please..." Begged Kelly.

-"Soon babe, I need to stretch you first, I don't wanna hurt you." Replied the wolf kissing the human's neck sensually. _Stop calling him babe, this is just sex!_ Thought the wolf. _I'm not gonna fall for him, 'cause that would just be stupid!_

-"I'm not made of glass Derek, I can't wait any longer, please just fuck me already!" Groaned Kelly as he moved Derek's hand away from him and blindly tried to find his bottom to pull him his way. The wolf chuckled.

-"Horny Kelly... hmm, so lovely." He then licked Kelly's earlobe, making him writhe and shiver before he continued: "Alright babe, ready?" He positioned himself and the human replied:

-"Yes, yes please!" Derek pressed himself inside him and it felt so good he purred and shivered with pleasure. Kelly gaped and started moaning softly. "Oh yeah, that feels so good..." It was a stretch compared to the digits and it was a bit painful but it felt greater than he had ever imagined it would. Kelly had always been attracted to men without ever allowing himself to experience it, he had used his own fingers to please himself a few times, even tried one of his girlfriend's dildo when she wasn't there but the feeling of a real man inside him was completely different. Derek went slowly to allow him to adapt, rocking his hips back and forth at a slow pace, adding lube just in case until he felt like the human was relaxed enough. Then he picked up his pace.

-"I love your smell Kelly, it makes me fucking hard..." Whispered Derek to the man's ear. Kelly moaned and grasped the wolf's ass to make him move faster. "You want me to go faster babe?"

-"Yeah please... yeah, fuck me harder Derek!" Moaned the fireman. It was all the wolf needed to start ramming into his human, HIS human, because right now he just wanted to own him and keep him forever, mark him with his smell, make him his beta and have a home with him, die old with him... The wolf shook his head and went back to fucking instead of thinking. He moved his body upwards to hit the boy's prostate and Kelly started making more audible sounds.

-"You like that sweetheart? Does it feel good?" Asked Derek.

-"Y...yes aah, yes yes yes..." Mumbled the fireman unable to say anything else. His body started arching and Derek revelled in watching the muscular body contract and shiver under his ministrations.

-"Do you want to cum for me babe?" Asked the wolf and Kelly turned around to look at him, mouth gaping and moaning loudly, almost unable to verbalise his answer, he nodded.

-"Yes... please..." Derek grinned and his eyes glowed of a brighter red, Kelly's eyes rolled in the back of his head as the wolf thrust harder and deeper to take him to the hedge, he came loudly and as he clenched his hole with pleasure Derek came too, buried deep inside him, he howled and then bit the human's neck, definitely marking him as his own. Kelly yelped when the sharp canines broke his skin, but the flow of hormones invading his system soothed the pain in no time, changing it into a new sensation of pleasure: the pleasure of being held in place by his alpha with his cock deep inside him. Kelly moaned anew. Then he felt something grow inside him, a strange sensation in his lower belly, he shivered panicking slightly and the wolf stopped biting him to say:

-"You don't have to be afraid Kelly, it's alright, it's just my knot."

-"Huh? What?" Asked the human unsettled as he turned around to see the wolf's face.

-"My knot, like wolves you know... it expands to keep my semen inside you." Kelly blinked a few times and then said:

-"O...kay... how long does it last?" Derek smiled.

-"Not too long, don't worry about it, just relax." Replied the wolf. He caressed his human's body to soothe him and it worked wonders, soon Kelly fell asleep, his injured body needing the rest. "You get some sleep now babe." Said Derek as he finally slid out of the man after a while. He kissed his forehead and covered him with the blankets before he left the room to prepare something to eat for his new mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, there won't be any more chapters. Hope you've liked it...  
> Leave a comment if you did! 😘  
> Excuse the mistakes, English isn't my language.


End file.
